During the coming year investigations will continue on the several major aims of this long-term study. Among these will be studies of the control of initiation of protein synthesis in mammalian epidermis and hair roots; investigations of the structure and function of keratohyalin granules and keratin filaments in normal and pathologic epithelium; and investigations of the role of ribonuclease in the control of epidermal and hair root macromolecular metabolism.